This invention relates to apparatus for displaying food or other material under refrigerated conditions.
The installations currently used for the refrigerated display of food, for example in a self-service display, tend to suffer from uneven temperature distribution in the display compartment, leading to food in some areas of the display compartment being at undesirably high temperatures and food in other areas being at undesirably low temperatures.
An aim of the present invention is to minimize this drawback.